


[异度侵入]一辆双性破车

by abuliaz



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime), 异度侵入
Genre: M/M, mob瓢 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abuliaz/pseuds/abuliaz
Summary: 没逻辑，就是想开车，第二人称视角你x双性瓢*既然是开车那么本文确实十分下流，慎入未完，续不续随缘
Relationships: mob瓢
Kudos: 7





	[异度侵入]一辆双性破车

鸣瓢秋人不是什么善茬，即便他个子不算太高，骨架在男人里也算小的，站在其他人身边时也略微蜷着腰背让他自己的存在感降低，可从来没有人怀疑过这个家伙的危险性。他整日沉着脸，说话时虽然会带出点打趣的句子，但语气里从来没有要笑的意思，因而也从来没有人能跟他放松地聊天。有些新来报道的仓端成员听了鸣瓢的故事也许会可怜他，但很快这点念头就会被打消——只要是见过他那双死潭一样的绿眼睛的家伙，都不会敢多靠近他一步的。  
也许有人觉得鸣瓢唯一的弱点就是他有关早逝的妻女的回忆，当然，这是明眼人都能发现的事，不过没人关心过鸣瓢秋人本身有什么“缺陷”。假如你足够幸运，在一个没人能干涉得到的地方制住了他，又非常凑巧地剥掉了他的裤子、掰开了他的双腿，你就能发现鸣瓢身上最大的“弱点”。在会阴那块嫩红的软肉上方一点，被囊袋和软着的阴茎隐隐遮住一部分的柔嫩的肉缝，用手指拨开能看到发育得似乎有些稚嫩的小小的肉洞——假如这个时候你还没被鸣瓢掀翻的话。  
那只不过是个不太完整的女性器官，像是老天开的玩笑一样存在于这个已经失去了妻女的好丈夫、好父亲身上。鸣瓢秋人当然不能用这个器官履行身为母亲的职责，他柔软的腹腔内没有发育出子宫，因此这个多余的肉洞只赋予了他成为一个妓女而非母亲的权利。每个发现这个秘密的男人都有资格操开这个肉洞，让怀不上孩子的失落母亲用他的雌性器官不断地高潮，直到他忘记自己再也不能拥有一个孩子为止。你可以尽情地猜想，鸣瓢待在监狱的三年期间，有多少男人发现过他的秘密？他已经不再年轻了，执着于让他当个好母亲的男人们也许早就把那个肉洞操得松弛又湿润，以便于幼小的胎儿顺利地通过母亲的产道呱呱落地。不过当然，除了男人的阴茎和精液（也许还会有些性玩具）以外，没有其他的什么造访过鸣瓢的阴道了。  
如果你没被鸣瓢的反抗吓退的话，他会很快意识到你的目的，然后这场强奸将会变为和奸，只要你听他的话乖乖地赶紧射出来然后滚蛋。你是第一次见到这样的“女人”，鸣瓢会为你的好奇心而稍稍多一点容忍，所以你大可趁这个机会好好地探索一下。手指探入还没放松下来的肉洞稍稍搅动一会儿，那里就会和你所熟知的女性的阴道一样，开始渗出一些黏腻的汁水，裹在你的手指上，随着抽插的摩擦发出淫靡的声音。鸣瓢很会忍耐，这要你的观察足够细致，才能发现，手指探到这段发育得并不成熟的短短阴道的尽头、摸到类似宫口的软块时，他会因为快感而绷紧身体。你应该可以想到，从这个生来就是用来被操的洞摸进去的话，会比肛交更轻易、更直接地触碰到前列腺。也许鸣瓢知道、也许他不知道，但无论如何都改变不了这个事实：他会是个生来就适合被操的好女人，就算是和他的爱情没有半点关系的男性，也能轻易地把他操上高潮。  
可毕竟他不是真正的女人，过于窄小的肉洞很难承受正常尺寸的阴茎，你用温和的动作甚至没法整根操进去。但这点刺激就够了，被完全撑开的阴道会忠实地把满胀的快感传递给鸣瓢的大脑，而你只要稍稍用力，就能顶到仅隔着一层肉膜的前列腺。鸣瓢秋人很快开始再次挣扎，但他被牢牢地钉在你的阴茎上，弹动的肉体不亚于厨师手中奄奄一息却拼命挣扎的活鱼。你开始抽插，阴茎被鸣瓢的洞裹上了一层黏稠湿腻的润滑，随着你的动作而不断地摩擦到他的阴唇和囊袋。鸣瓢早就勃起了，前液不知道什么时候已经湿淋淋地流得他自己的腹部到处都是。他恶狠狠地叼着自己的手腕，试图用渗着血的牙印诅咒这份快感和沉沦的自己，可性爱早已让他的体温升到了一个危险的高度，也许再操他一会儿，被自己的体温烧糊涂了的鸣瓢就会乖乖让你把手腕从他嘴里挪走，而什么都没咬着的口中就只能老实地吐出呻吟了。  
等你把阴茎留在他体内的时间足够长，长到原本紧紧地绞着你的肉洞慢慢变得服帖又温顺地吸附着，你可以试试把阴茎整根顶进去。这种行为会势不可免地把足以令人崩溃的力度压迫在前列腺上，鸣瓢甚至会产生一种你操到了他的内脏的错觉。不管经历多少次鸣瓢都不会喜欢这种感觉，他会被迫在强烈的刺激下射精，阴茎和阴道同时带来的快感足以让他短暂地崩溃，甚至向你求饶。你可以选择听他的，等鸣瓢冷静下来后，为了不再受到这样的刺激而主动讨好你、直到你射出来，也可以不管不顾地每一下都操到最深处，忽视他的挣扎与惨叫，直到他的最后一丝意识都随着一股股被操出来的精液流走。你可以凭着自己的喜好选择，当然也可以多找几次上他的机会，然后每一种选项都试试。  
可你不能指望鸣瓢主动陷入快感，他往往是被动的，就算扭着腰也只是下意识想从你的阴茎上逃走。你得耐心地、主动地担起身为男人的责任，用阴茎把他填得满满的，让他的身体先一步记住身为合格的妓女该有的快感。鸣瓢还不够老练，他的本能还没被彻底地打碎重塑，你猜怀念着妻女的他永远都有挣扎着清醒过来的理由，但这有一个好处：你可以反复地体会把他推向悬崖，再一次次看他艰难地爬上来的样子了。鸣瓢似乎也清楚，你、还有每一个操过他或者盯上他的人，都对于把他推向彻底崩溃这件事兴致满满，可他很迅速地接受了自己作为猎物的身份，甚至有余裕顺着诱饵将自以为是的猎人引上钩（也许会直接杀掉）。那双死寂的潭水一般的灰绿眼睛，只有在被快感搅得涣散的时候才能称得上有一丝可爱。  
仓端不止有你操过鸣瓢。狱警、心理医生、后勤人员，凡是能接触到他的人都有资格操他，你甚至恶劣地猜想过鸣瓢的旧友百贵室长是不是比你们更早地和他上过床——显然没有，如果你们期盼着鸣瓢落入更深的地狱，那么这根理性的蛛丝便会愈发坚韧地连接着他与希望。只可惜，室长从来不会发现鸣瓢会在某个时间段消失在监控中，然后被某个人按在随便什么地方操，又或是他死去活来地下井的同时屁股里还含着假阳具。对鸣瓢一无所知的人只会为他不断反复经历的死亡而唏嘘，不过你知道，那个恶趣味地给鸣瓢塞上“玩具”的家伙告诉过你：下井的任务结束后，那根按摩棒上已经被鸣瓢吸得湿到不行了，他甚至在那玩意被拔走的时候夹都夹不住它。你还得到了建议：可以等鸣瓢下过井之后试一试操他。


End file.
